


the heist

by Joker_Shadow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Shadow/pseuds/Joker_Shadow
Summary: the last heist McCree committed with the deadlock gang before he was caught





	the heist

McCree sat at a table made out of a large wooden spool turned on its side around the table sat members of the deadlock gang, Dutch, Ziggy, and Dazzle. They were play a game of cards while they waited for Ashe to show up, Ziggy already folded and was balancing her chair on the back two legs, “I hate, to do this but I’m going to raise another fifty.” Said Dutch tossing fifty more dollars into the center of the table, “nope I’m done.” Said Dazzle tossing his cards forward “well, I’ll raise.” Said McCree standing up taking off his peacekeeper and putting it on the table, causing Ziggy to fall over slamming her head on the concrete floor of the factory they were in that served as a hideout Dutch shot up out of his chair “I’ll take that bet.” He said slinging his rifle off his back and slid it into the center of the table, and slammed his cards down face up on the table, he had four fives and a ten of diamonds, McCree smiled, put out the cigar he was smoking and laid out his cards face up McCree had an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten all hearts, a royal flush. Dutch slammed the table, “no, you cheated McCree.” He yelled “I had you beat, you, um… you had cards up your sleeves.”   
“what sleeves, he only wears muscle shirts.” Said Ziggy rubbing her head “what about that scarf thing it, covers his whole left arm, he could hide cars behind that.” McCree started laughing at that “sounds like someone is just a sore loser.”   
“no like I said, you cheated.” Said Dutch slamming his fist on the table again, at that Ashe walked into the room “what’s all this racket?” she asked her omnic butler, squeezing in through the door behind her “we’re just playing a hand of cards.” Said Dazzle stifling a laugh, Ashe walked over “what’s this?” she asked pointing at Dutch’s rifle on the table “part of a bad bet” said McCree pulling it and all the cash towards himself they both started laughing and were blinded by a flash of light “Dazzle, what was that for?” yelled McCree   
“I thought it would make a good picture.” Said Dazzle putting his camera on the table “so what are we going to do?”  
“we’re going to steal something.” Said Ashe snapping her fingers BOB pulled out a photo and placed it on the table it was a picture of a train, the train was painted black it had no windows, or anything noticeable about it there were five cars connected in total. “so, we’re going to steal a train?” asked Ziggy  
“no, what is on the train.” Said Ashe through clenched teeth “then what is on the train?”   
“that I don’t really know but I have an idea, and its either weapons or a lot of money.”   
“what kind of train is it?” asked McCree  
“a military train, but the escort is light, two or three OR14 defense robots and a hand full of human guards, nothing to worry about.”  
“ok so how are we going to steal the cargo?” asked Dutch  
“It makes a stop for ten minutes at this station.” Ashe pointed at a map that BOB was holding up, the station was very close by to the hideout “that station is abandoned.” Said McCree  
“that’s why no one will see it and anyone that will, they can just kill.”   
“the loot better be worth it.” Said Dutch  
“I’m sure it will, not anyone gets a military transport.”  
“what if it’s a prison transport?” asked Dazzle, Ashe looked at him “the intel I have says it is loaded with loot, money, weapons, now get ready we rob a train tomorrow.” Said Ashe, everyone nodded and left Dutch grabbed his rifle off the table, McCree glared at him “loan it to me till I get a new.” Dutch said McCree laughed and nodded. Once everyone left and it was only McCree, Ashe and BOB. McCree lit another cigar “so does this informant have a name?” he asked   
“it’s hollow.” She said  
“you said you wouldn’t go to him anymore.”   
“I didn’t, he came to me. I guess he felt sorry about last time.”   
“Hollow isn’t like that, if he could feel sorry, then he wouldn’t give information away for free.”  
“well he did.”   
“you set on doing this robbery?”   
“think about the money we could get.”   
“fine then, I’m going to get ready.” Said McCree finally leaving. Ashe stood looking away from BOB who was looking at the map he noticed something on the map, he looked up to bring it to Ashe’s attention, but she was long gone. BOB rushed out the room searching for Ashe, when he did find Ashe she was asleep, and he didn’t want to wake her, but he did find McCree walking about, BOB shown him what he found cursing McCree ran out into the night, BOB watched him run towards the train station. The next day the group of five met up down the street from the train station they were doing their final gear checks “how many rockets did you get Dazzle?” asked Ziggy tightening one of the straps on her body armour, “I got three, had one left over from last time, and that one I made, so five in all.” Said Dazzle counting the launchers on his hip “so we have to hope for two ORs.” Said Dutch loading his rifle   
“and we have to hope for the rockets to hit them dead on, if we don’t want to waste bullets on them.”   
“hopefully the loot will pay back the price of the firepower, and more.” said Ziggy looking down the sights of her SMG “just hope you make it out alive.” Said McCree pulling his bandana up over his mouth the rest of them followed suit, pulling on their bandanas, McCree turned to Ashe “you still want to do this?” he asked “if you don’t want to do it then you can wait at the hideout.” Said Ashe glaring at him McCree just put his hands up. Just then the group heard the train whistle “lets just get this over with.” Said McCree and walked towards the station everyone followed him. The train looked just like the picture three cars no windows painted black, the station was in disrepair spray paint and garbage were everywhere, the train was guarded by three OR14 robots and sixteen people, “great, Dazzle get to work.” Said Ashe Dazzle was already setting up the launchers “they’re already.” He said   
“then launch them.” Ashe glared at him he nodded and pressed a button that he rigged up to all the launchers all but one fired and hit near to or hit the robots and all but one either exploded or flipped over onto its side, Dazzle ran over to the launcher that didn’t work took aim at the last remaining robot, the robot was spinning up its main gun aiming at dazzle, Dutch started shooting at the robot, the bullets pinged off the armour, the security force had taken cover by the pillars and benches and had started shooting at the bandits, but the security was getting picked off one by one Dazzle used the last launcher the launcher exploding in his hands as a result Dazzle let out a scream looking at his now missing hands, Dutch put two bullets in the side of his head, “what the hell Dutch.” Yelled McCree   
“focus.” Dutch yelled back. McCree charged up to the security force and shot the last two humans killing them the robot set its sights on McCree the main gun spun up and shot a few rounds before both Ziggy and Ashe destroyed it. One of the bullets it shot hit McCree in his leg causing him to fall to the ground Ashe ran over to him “are you ok, can you stand?” she asked   
“yeah, just not for long.” Said McCree standing up leaning heavily on Ashe “lets just get the loot and get out.” He said moving towards the train Ziggy was already working on opening the door “Dutch why did you kill Dazzle?” said McCree   
“he was going to die.” Dutch replied   
“we could have saved him.”   
“maybe, but he must likely would have died.” Dutch shrugged, Ziggy opened the door before McCree could say anything more inside were wooden crates Dutch ran in and opened one, he dug in the crate and pulled out straw he looked back at the rest of the group “there’s nothing but straw in here.” He said Running to another one he smashed that one open and again nothing but straw, he opened another and another, but he only found straw, no weapons, no money or gold, nothing only straw, “there is noting here.” He yelled throwing straw out of the crate he was at, everyone was now standing in the train car straw littering the ground. “you are surrounded come out with your hands up.” said someone with a bullhorn “we have to shit our way out.” Said Ashe, McCree pushed himself off of Ashe “you all go out the back way go down the tunnel you’ll run into a cave in, on the left side is an access tunnel go through it and you’ll find a car waiting for you.” Said McCree Ziggy did as she was told and opened the other side of the car Ashe stared at him “how do you know there is a cave in?” she asked “BOB showed me a map last night, and I came to see for myself, I figured it was a set up after that and I set up a way to get out.”   
“but you didn’t tell us.” Said Dutch getting up in McCree’s face “yeah and that’s why I’m staying behind to give you time.” Said McCree taking off his bandana   
“fine with me.” Dutch said sprinting out the train car and down the tunnel Ziggy close behind him “make it back alive.” Said Ashe pulling off her bandana she kissed him “I’ll be waiting for you cowboy.” She said then ran off down the tunnel “last warning come out with your hands up.” Said the person with the bull horn. McCree shot blindly through the front door “it doesn’t have to be this way; we can still do this easy.” McCree reloaded and shot another volley of shots, this time someone threw a flashbang into the train car stunning McCree, next he knew he was face down in the straw covered floor “you’re under arrest.” Said the person on top of him cuffing his wrists behind him


End file.
